Baby Steps
by Loveyduveygirl
Summary: ONE SHOT. This was a story that I was working on for a different story, but then I couldn't use it. So, it has been turned into a one shot for Marinette and Adrien! :) Adrien and Marinette are both devoted to getting each other's attention (Disclaimer: Title is misleading)


"Adrien." Nathalie opened the door. "You are going to be late-." She paused, realizing she was talking to no one. She looked around the bedroom, glancing from the neat bed to the arcade games. She walked over to his bathroom and knocked. "Adrien?" She asked. "Are you in there?"

The blonde teenager awoke, quickly realizing that he could not have chosen a worse time to fall asleep. He had taken a warm shower and the cool air had made him sleepy. He woke up with his towel slipping down his waist and a toothbrush half hanging out of his mouth. Upon hearing Nathalie's keys in the door, he quickly spat out his toothbrush. "I'm okay! I'm in here." He quickly grabbed his towel, pulling it up to cover any private areas.

The sound of Nathalie's keys stopped. "Why didn't you answer when I called?"

"Sorry. I was—" Adrien hesitated. If he said that he had fallen asleep, questions would arise about why he was so tired. "...cleaning out my ears."

Nathalie was silent for a moment, giving Adrien just enough time to panic about if she believed him or not. "You have fifteen minutes to get to the photo shoot."

Adrien released his breath. "Thanks Nathalie." Fifteen minutes...that wouldn't be too difficult. He heard Nathalie's heels clicking away and he quickly walked out of the bathroom to get dressed.

Adrien yawned, exhausted. He had to hurry. If he got the photo shoot perfect in the first couple shots, he would be able to come home and take a nap.

 _That means I have to stop yawning_ , he thought as another yawn escaped.

Last night had been another rough akuma attack. The bad guy could teleport and Ladybug and him had had to stop multiple times to turn back into their secret identities.

Ladybug...

Adrien smiled as he opened his closest. The clothes he was supposed to wear were hanging on a hanger in front. As he pulled on an undershirt, he thought of what he could say the next time he saw her.

After a few minutes of thinking, he finally came up with, "Oh, m'lady." He said into a mirror, bowing. "It's always a wonder _fur_ time with I'm with you." He winked, pointing finger guns at the mirror. Then he laughed. That one _had_ to make her laugh.

As Adrien pulled on his jacket, his thoughts wandered to who could be behind the mask. He quickly went to his computer screen and pulled up Alya's website. Alya was much more...devoted to finding out who Ladybug was, but Adrien was hanging on the edge of his seat to find out who she was. Maybe that was a bit...creepy.

He opened the door of his bedroom and started out the door.

* * *

Marinette hid behind a bush, trying to glimpse through the leaves.

"Where is he?" She whispered, craning her neck. According to the schedule, Adrien should have been here by now.

She glanced next to her when there was no response. It took her a second to remember that Alya was not with her on this trip. "Oh." _Right_.

Marinette had told Alya about her scouting mission, her attempt to study her target. Alya had rolled her eyes. "If you're going to make it weird, then you can go by yourself!"

Marinette had retaliated by saying that it had been Alya's idea in the first place to find Adrien at the park. Alya had shaken her head.

"That was months ago! The only reason I even suggested it was because I thought you would have gotten over the stuttering by now! Just ask him out."

"I need to go baby steps! Tiny, _tiny_ baby steps!"

In the end, they had both agreed that talking to Adrien was the next best step. Marinette needed to learn how to handle talking to Adrien on her own. So what if she started in the bushes? She needed to get used to his face before going up and talking to him.

She glanced back through the bush, finding a perfect spy hole in it. When she glanced through it, she could see Adrien's photographer's favorite spot to take pictures.

Marinette closed her eyes, prepping herself. Today would be the day. She was finally going to talk to Adrien and sound like a normal human being.

When she opened her eyes, the photographer was there. He started to set up his camera, rigorously tidying up leaves that were in his shot. Marinette's heart thudded as she thought of Adrien appearing. She kept a close eye on the battlefield and nearly swooned when she finally saw her target.

Adrien Agreste.

Marinette watched him as though he was in slow motion. His hand was reaching for his golden blonde and, at the moment, messy hair, with his eyes closed. He scratched the top of his head then, stopping in front of the photographer, stretched his arms above his head, yawning with his mouth in a perfect 'o'. Marinette glanced at where his shirt was coming up as he did this. She blushed, looking back his face, trying to avoid thinking about his perfectly tanned belly. When she looked at his face, however, there were two green eyes staring right back at her.

She quickly pulled away from her spy hole, immediately losing her breath. Had he seen her? _Well, of course he saw you Marinette!_ She thought. _He looked right at you!_

Marinette closed her eyes, waiting for Adrien to call out, exposing her to the world as a crazy stalker. He would know her immense feelings after she had to admit to the police officers that she was madly in love with him. He would probably even have a restraining order against her!

Seconds stretched. Then, a minute. Her heartbeats slowed. Eventually, Marinette opened an eye. _No_ _way._

Marinette timidly peered through her spy hole again. Adrien was flattening his hair, rather quickly, and smiling slightly. Had he really not seen her? He had looked right into her eyes!

 _He must be tired_. She thought, remembering his yawn. She couldn't think of another reason why he wouldn't have noticed her. Or maybe he saw her and was grooming for her!

Marinette shook her head. Impossible. He was getting ready for his photo shoot. _But then_ , Marinette thought later, _why does he keep glancing over here?_

* * *

Adrien couldn't believe it. Ladybug was here! And was spying on him!

 _She must like what she sees_. He thought, smiling.

He had seen her beautiful blue eyes through the bushes. He'd recognize those eyes anywhere.

As he swept his bangs in the most flirtatious way he could think of, a thought suddenly occurred to him. Why would she be looking at him?

Despite the fact that they were meant to be together, Ladybug hadn't seen Cat Noir like that. Adrien flashed another pose, half smiling. She thought he was immature, childish even.

Adrien was his more serious side. He had never had the chance to be just plain silly before and Cat Noir was his chance to do so. Once she saw that he could be both serious and silly, she would fall in love with him!

And maybe that's what she was doing here now. Adrien smirked towards the bushes as the camera went off. If he could just get her to come out...

He looked in her direction, opening his mouth to call her when he froze. If she wasn't in costume, the Adrien would reveal her secret identity in a few seconds. He quickly looked away so that she wouldn't know he had noticed her.

He flinched when the photographer yelled at him to focus.

* * *

Marinette took deep, controlling breaths whenever he looked over. She had to practice for when she actually talked to him. A hard thumping in her chest would be fine, but hyperventilating in the middle of a conversation? Adrien would think she was weird for sure!

She thought, as she stalked her crush.

Marinette shook her head, telling herself this was necessary. How else could she practice looking at him without keeling over in happy-crush-euphoria? When he took off his jacket to strike another pose, his shirt came up again. She leaned over to try to get a better view-

"Owch!" She cried, when she leaned into a thorn. Quickly, she covered her own mouth _._

 _Stupid stupid stupid!_ She thought. Marinette quickly glanced through the bush again. Neither the photographer or Adrien were looking over. She sighed, relieved. Then she frowned. Why wasn't he noticing her?

Unless...he _had_ noticed her. Marinette nearly groaned out loud. That would explain why he kept glancing over...and smirking. How many crazed fans watched him while he was at work? Did this happen more often than not?

Keeping this in mind, Marinette watched him closely. He seemed to be working much harder than usual. Normally, he couldn't help but yawn in between shots; his dad was running him into the ground with all the work he did. But today, he looked at the camera with a steely glare and often smirked in the direction of the bushes. Marinette blushed, knowing that she was caught. She started to stand, showing that she was there-

"Adrien!" Marinette jumped and quickly ducked to make sure her head was covered. Was the photographer about to rush him away from the creepy stalker girl? "You are looking fabulous as always. However!" The photographer paused and Marinette held her breath. "This...backdrop. Ugh! She grows weary. We need a new place, one that no one is expecting."

Marinette's eyes widened. This could be the perfect opportunity! She could get Adrien to take pictures closer to her home! Quickly, Marinette took her book out of her bag, opening it up to a random page. She held it open with her thumb while holding it up.

She took a deep breath, hesitating. Could she be cool enough?

She tried to think of herself as Tikki did. Tikki told her that she _was_ Ladybug, even without the costume. All she had to do was forget that she was quirky and awkward.

* * *

When Adrien glanced over at the bushes again, he saw a book come out. Then an arm. Then a face.

He took the newcomer in, waiting to look at her face. This _had_ to be Ladybug. Her black raven hair was up in adorable pigtails. Her flawless skin practically gleamed. Her shoulders had freckles on them; that, he did not expect, but loved her all the more. Once he had looked his fill and braced himself, he finally looked at her face. He nearly fell back in shock.

 _Marinette_?!

Adrien blinked, utterly bewildered. What? Wasn't this Ladybug?

* * *

"Oh, hi Adrien." Marinette said, not quite meeting his eyes. She turned to the photographer. "I was just reading over there," Marinette gestured to the bush, "and I couldn't help but overhear. You are looking for a new place to shoot pictures?"

The photographer nodded. "Yes! We need some place classy-" he held his hand up in style,"-unique-" he stroke another pose, "-and, of course, fabulous." He held up a peace sign, sticking out his lips. Marinette paused for a moment before she responded.

"Oh," she said, with, hopefully, an air of boredom. "If you want, I can show you my family's bakery. It has class, style, and...well, I think it's pretty fabulous, seeing as how I live above it."

"Marvelous!" The photographer practically yelled. "Spectacular! Miraculous!" In moments, he had his camera bag packed up. "Which way?"

Marinette pointed down one street and before she could give directions he enthusiastically ran down it. She turned to Adrien to see if he was coming.

Adrien blinked wide eyes at her. When he saw that she was looking, he shook his head, as though dismissing a thought. His fingers reached for his hair in that oh so wondrous nervous tic that he had. "Sorry if I'm acting weird," he said, "I thought you were someone else."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a lot of fans stalking you in the bushes?"

A beat. Marinette cringed. She pretty much just admitted that she was stalking him.

Instead of reaching for his phone to call the police, Adrien's mouth curled up and he started to laugh. Marinette cracked a smile, but wasn't sure what was so funny. Marinette noticed that the photographer had a big head start and started to follow him.

"Yeah, I guess." Adrien said, following Marinette. "What? Were _you_ stalking me?" He stuck his tongue out at her. It was so Cat Noir like that Marinette playfully pushed him.

"Shut up." She said. "I was reading. You saw my book."

Adrien's grin turned Cheshire. "It was upside down when you came out."

 _Oh goodness_. Marinette could feel her cheeks warming.

Suddenly she had an idea. A brilliant, wondrous idea.

Cat Noir.

Cat Noir and Adrien looked a bit similar. And they were both guys. What if...she tried acting how she acted around Cat Noir?

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe I fell asleep. Don't judge me."

Adrien laughed again. Marinette's insides melted. His laugh was amazing. She took another breath. _Cat Noir_. She thought. _Cat Noir Cat Noir Cat Noir._

* * *

The conversation hit a lull but Adrien was smiling fully. Marinette was reminding him more and more of...

He frowned. Ladybug.

He blinked and froze. Marinette!

He had never thought...never once had it crossed his mind.

Marinette had always been so shy, so held back. So...awkward. Ladybug was much more outgoing. Their personalities had never matched up. Adrien never would have guessed—

As Marinette looked back at him, he felt himself melt under her baby blues. _Marinette._

She didn't know about him either. They both hid themselves well.

But it was finally time.

Adrien smiled at Marinette. He started to walk next to her, slipping his hand around hers. "Listen, Marinette..."


End file.
